If All Else Fails, Smirk
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: "Baby what happened?" Damon asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He doesn't remember me Daddy," She whispered as she started to sob. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**If all else fails, smirk. **

**I don't own anything but the storyline. Review.**

It was a cool, but sunny day in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Elena Gilbert and co. were sitting in the sleek red booth discussing Katherine over hot chips. The Grill was filled with the younger residents of Mystic Falls, making use of the heater. The door of the Grill chimed opened letting the cool breeze swirl in. The murmur of voices stopped as a leggy young lady walked in. The girl had brunette hair and the most piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a red singlet and a leather jacket. All eyes were on her as she put her Ray bans on the crown of her head and strutted over to the bar asking Matt for a bourbon.

"What is she doing here?" Stefan muttered to Damon, shock obvious on his face.

"You know her?" Elena asked looking at the brunette at the bar.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Damon said ignoring Elena's question.

Damon got out of the booth and headed towards the bar. He didn't understand why she would come without telling him, not that he really minded. As he walked over to the bar she looked up, red stains under her eyes that had been hidden by the sunglasses.

"Bella, you alright?" Damon asked carefully, he'd never seen her look so broken before.

"Not really," she murmured, "Do you mind if we talked about this somewhere else?". Damon nodded and followed her out to the car park, much to the surprise of the group in the Grill.

"Should we follow them?" Bonnie asked.

"No, they'll be fine," Stefan replied.

"Who is she?"

"You'll see."

Damon hopped into his mustang as he speed off to the Salvatore Mansion, with Isabella following him on her red and black Ducati. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. What had happened to her in the last 8 years?

It wasn't long before be pulled up in front of the house. He headed straight inside and poured two glasses of scotch. Isabella walked in and grabbed one of the glasses out of his hand and sat on the couch beside Damon.

"Baby what happened?" Damon asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He doesn't remember me Daddy," She whispered as she started to sob.

"What happened Bells?" Damon whispered as he cradled his daughter to his chest, letting her soak his shirt with her tears.

"Around about a year ago I was travelling around Northern USA when I came across a small town in Washington State called Forks. I liked the town so I compelled the Chief to think I was his daughter who had moved here after living with his ex-wife. I enrolled in High School and it wasn't long before I saw something interesting. A family called the Cullen's lived there, and I realised they were Cold Ones." Isabella said, as fresh tears fell down her red cheeks.

"And you left immediately because you remembered what your Daddy had told you about Cold Ones, and how unstable they are." Damon said, hoping his daughter wasn't that stupid.

"Not exactly. One of the cold ones happened to be Jasper. I was so shocked and happy, until I found out he was married. So I decided to date the single one, Edward. But after a few hair raising incidents involving vans, evil cold ones and paper cuts I came to the conclusion he has no clue who I am" Bella nervously admitted.

"Isabella Marie Salvatore, did you not listen to anything I told you. Do you know how much danger you were in?!" Damon growled. He saw his daughter start sobbing uncontrollably and his anger subsided. "Sorry baby, but I am just worried about you."

"I know. We dated for a while, and had a little incident with another Cold One, but it was handled. It was my fake 18th birthday and I accidentally got a paper cut. I officially admit I'm the clumsiest vampire in the world. Jasper is an empath and felt everyone's bloodlust so he went to attack me. Edward stopped him, but I may have gotten pushed into a glass table. A few days later he took me into the forest and broke up with me. I really missed Jasper, I was about to tell him who I am."

"Oh darling, it's alright. If I ever see that boy again I'll rip him to shreds," Damon said as he cuddled his daughter gently. He'd never seen her like this, she was always so confident and bubbly. She was his humanity. Jasper Whitlock better keep an eye out, no one forgets his baby girl.

Isabella's sobs slowly subsidised as she fell asleep in her fathers warm arms. Damon slowly shifted his daughter off him and laid her down of the couch. He grabbed the blanket off the back off the couch and laid it upon the sleeping girl.

Damon spent a few minutes staring at the sleeping girl. He hasn't seen his baby for 8 years after she declared she was leaving to travel the world for a decade. He didn't like seeing her so weak, but he had absolute faith that she will be back to herself in no time. He tucked her under the heavy blanket and went into the kitchen to put the glasses in the sink. He heard the door click open and he heard Stefan and gang walk in chattering. As the came in he motioned for them to be silent and pointed at Isabella. He had no idea if Stefan told them anything about his daughter.

"What's going on Damon, tell us who she is. She better not be another one of your sorority girls," Elena demanded, causing Bella to stir.

"What's wrong with her, why has she been crying?" Stefan asked softly, his voice full of worry.

"Jasper. He doesn't remember." Damon said as a look of shook passed over Stefan's face.

"He's alive? She must be heart broken." Stefan whispered, feeling sympathy for his niece.

"He's married," Damon growled.

"Oh fuck."

**I'm back. Hope you enjoy. Loving the Daddy Damon theme so thought I'd give it a go. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If all else fails, smirk. Chapter 2. Don't own anything but the storyline, however shifty. **

Bella awoke to her father arguing with Katherine look-alike. She knew it wasn't the wicked bitch of the west herself, she spent enough time avoiding her to know her scent, honeysuckle and vanilla. While said lookalike was more a strawberry scent so sweet it burnt Bella's nose. Little Miss Strawberry Shortcake was complaining about Damon and his sorority girl. She knew her father was a notorious player but she wouldn't take it lightly the she thought she was some college bimbo. She coughed lightly to get the attention of the bickering pair and smiled reassuringly at her father. Uncle Stefan came into the room, hair wet from showering.

"You ok?" Damon asked.

"Yes, thank you." Isabella said smiling at her father.

"Good, now get out," Little Miss Strawberry Shortcake growled and pointed at the door.

"Wow. Great hospitality. As I understand this isn't your house, it's not your decision." Bella growled. The doppelgänger was worse than Katherine, fate art thou a cruel bitch.

"Stefan," The girl shrieked as she stomped her feet.

"Elena, she is not one of Damon's one night stands, don't worry," Stefan said sweetly, ignoring the fact that she was pissed about his only niece.

"Then who is she?" Elena whispered, not realising Bella could easily hear.

"This is Isabella," Her father said.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I prefer Bella," Bella smiles sweetly as she grabbed her hand roughly shaking it.

"Elena. I'm sorry about before, I've had a rough weak." Elena apologised. Maybe she wasn't up to Katherine's bitch-attude standard, thank fuck.

"So how do you three know each other?".

"Bells happens to be my daughter." Damon said as he wrapped his arm around Bells shoulder.

"I did not expect that," Elena muttered.

"I didn't when I was told either." Damon muttered, "but I'm glad she's here. She's the best thing I ever did,".

"Aww, you big softie." Bella laughed as she kissed her fathers cheek.

"So what's the story behind this,"

"Bells was born in 1864, the last year of the human Salvatore brothers. Did you know her name means Beautiful Saviour?" Damon gushed, "Anyway I found out about her just after my transformation. Thankfully her mother gave her to me after her birth and I raised her. Avoiding Steffie during his riper phase. We she was 18 she turned vampire."

"And this Jasper person?" Elena asked.

"Maybe we should talk about this another…" Damon began.

"Don't worry dad," Bella interrupted. "His name was Jasper Whitlock and we met shortly after my 16th birthday. He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. He had curly blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and a strong southern accent. He soon became my best friend. We were notorious for or pranks, I guess I got that off Dad. It wasn't long before I found myself wanting more, and fortunately he agreed. We began courting a week before my 17th birthday. I lived him so much so that I told him Dads secret, who was pretending to be my older brother at the time. He didn't run and accepted us for who we were. After three months of courting we got engaged., and not long after we were married. Then the civil war began to escalate. Jasper was called for service and left in the early weeks of fall. Jasper and I stayed in contact through letters but they stopped by the end of October. A solider came to our house and said he was missing in action, presumed dead. It was heartbreaking, I loved him so much. But then a year ago I meet a Cold One coven in Forks, Washington…"

"Cold One?" Elena questioned.

"Different type of vampire. They're rock hard, venomous and can't eat. They can only be completely killed by fire. " Stefan explained before motioning back to Bella.

"He happened to be part of that pack. I was ecstatic, until I found out he had remarried and completely forgot me. I wanted to hurt his new wife so bad, but I restrained myself and took up the human act. I began dating his brother to make him jealous, still nothing. Yesterday his family left as the one I was dating thought it was to dangerous. Thus taking Jasper away and ending all hope i had." Bella finished as a single tear fell down her left cheek and dropped onto the floor.

**Wow, you guys are super-duper amazing. So many reviews. Sorry about the length of this guys, it's more or less a filler chapter. Love you lots x**


	3. Chapter 3

**If all else fails, smirk – Chapter 3.**

**I don't own anything, believe me, you wouldn't want me to.**

The clip of her heels echoed as she paced up and down the hardwood floor. Her wavy brunette locks swung with each steps, in sync with her swaying hips. She wasn't collected at all. She felt it in her gut, that something was wrong. That same gut feeling made her come halfway across the world, it made her buy a house. She couldn't shake the feeling if worry brewing inside her. It was unusual, unnatural.

She knew she made many mistakes in her rather long life. Regrets accumulated over time until they were constantly at the forefront of her mind, nagging her, mocking her. She knew she wasn't innocent, hadn't been for hundreds of years. But she wished she was, wished she could of done the right thing in every situation. She had so many regrets but two of them outshone the others. Those two regrets were very similar, although so many years apart. They had the same devastating effect on her, the same shattering of her heart. Her first mistake wasn't entirely her doing, she was forced in to making the decision, but her second mistake was all her fault. She didn't know why she did it, maybe she was scared, maybe it was second nature. She didn't know, but it was stupid all the same.

She also knew one mistake wasn't able to be fixed, she lost that chance so long ago. But one mistake, one severed bond could be fixed slowly with time. By protecting, loving her biggest regret could turn in to her biggest achievement.

- If all else fails, smirk. -

Bella woke up to the sunlight piercing through the gap in the maroon curtains. Focusing on the positives, she realised how unlikely this was to happen in Forks. Point one Mystic Falls. She walked down stairs, wearing her Elmo pyjamas, and was greeted by a cuddling Stefan and Elena. She knew that her father would still be of in lala land, and wasn't likely to venture out of there for a few more hours. So today she could take matters in her own hands and explore her birth place. She knew tomorrow her father would force her to enrol in the local high school, because apparently going to high school seven times isn't enough. So today she would make the most of it and have a little Bella time, god knows she needed it. Since when did her life become a supernatural soap opera?

- If all else fails, smirk. -

It was a cool day in Mystic Falls. The sun shone off the frost that came during the wee hours of the night, making the grass look like it was littered with diamonds. Isabella had layers of clothes on. Her hands were toasty in her mittens; her ears were warm covered by her beanie. Bella enjoyed strolling around Mystic Falls, it was so peaceful. There weren't many people about, a few older couples walking dogs but that was about it. She headed into the town centre, walking her way down suburban streets with rows of identical houses, all two story Victorians. She passed by the high school were the entrance was full of teenagers talking. Very few bothered to look at her as she walked past, if they did they'll give her a curious stare before going back to their friends. Bella continued walking to the centre of town, were more people were around.

She debated on whether she should go hunting. Because of the Cullen's she had been surviving on the occasional bunny in the backyard. She knew it's what she had to do or the Cullen's would notice, it worked out quite well in the end. She was so clumsy and not drinking regularly helped her heal slowly. Bella knew if she didn't drink soon she would become weaker, and she didn't want to worry her father. Isabella slipped into the alleyway and quickly bit the shopkeeper who was taking out the rubbish before compelling them on her way. She did admit to herself that the feeling of warm blood oozing down her throat was a welcome relief. Unlike her father her diet always bothered her. She had always been on a human diet, but she would fell bad. Knowing the Cullen's and their diet put a lot into prospective. She decided that there was nothing wrong with drinking out of humans in moderation. If she didn't kill them, didn't even take enough to make them dizzy, she wasn't hurting anyone. If she was underfed she could just take a bloodbag, no harm done.

- If all else fails, smirk. -

It was after three by the time Isabella got back to the boarding house. She had taken her mind of things with a little retail therapy; apparently you could never have enough jeans and leather jackets. Stefan's blue car was parked out the front when she arrived and she could hear murmurs from inside. She walked in the front door peeling of her mittens and scarf and putting the bags on the leather couch. She walked in the kitchen in desperate search of chocolate only to find Elena and her father and Uncle sitting at the bench.

"Finally Bells. We're taking you out to meet some people before school tomorrow," Her father said as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her towards the door.

"But chocolate, "Bella whined as she looked at the fridge longingly.

"No time, we're already late," Her father said as he passes her scarf and mittens and pushed her out the door, Elena and Stefan following. She hoped into the back seat beside Elena, as the car started and the pulled out of the driveway.

**I have to say, you guys are all amazing, I never expected this many follows, favs and reviews. I am really enjoying writing this so far and hopefully will continue updating regularly, fingers crossed.**

**This chapter also is more a filer. The first bit is a little odd but it shall make sense in due time. I just wanted to clear up my version of Elena. I know I wrote her pretty bitchy in the last chapter because for some reason I find that easier. She will become more like the TVD TV show Elena, but obviously she is allowed those moments with what's going on in her life. This story is set in late S1-S2. The timeline will be manipulated a bit but do expect Klaus, Elijah and Katherine soon.  
If you guys have any questions/ query's ask away and I'll clear them up as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for the reviews again. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope this answers questions:**

_Carla Mikaelson: I can't see it ending any other way. I have a little obsession with him so he's going to get his happy ending :)_

_helimoen: Of course. Alice will no doubt take them on a journey to Mystic Falls. Of course we will be seeing a fair amount of Jasper._

_- If All Else Fails, Smirk. -_

The Mystic Grill was packed with the younger citizens of Mystic Falls. Walking in was like walking into a sauna and you had to pull of layers straight away. Bella followed her father, uncle and Elena as they weaved through the patrons standing in groups talking. They headed towards a large booth in the far corner, that Bella saw was occupied with five teenagers, two females and three males, all who had been sitting in exactly the same spot as when she first walked into the Grill yesterday. The blonde girl looked up and saw them heading towards her, and began whispering to the group. In a synchronised motion all eyes turned towards hers. She felt her cheeks warm as she arrived at the booth, curious eyes watching her.

"Hi guys," Elena said, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The nodded and all muttered their greetings, eyes still focused on Bella.

"Uhm hi, I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella," She said, trying to look collected and smiling. Normally Isabella was fine meeting new people, but these were his father friends, and he's never really had any before. It doesn't really help that they didn't know she existed.

"Hi Bella, I'm Matt. This is Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline," Matt said, the only one who was nice enough to interrupt the awkward silence. As they were introduced they each nodded and gave a small smile, most like not sincere.

"So how do you guys know each other?" The African America girl asked curiously as she held hands with Jeremy.

"Oh, we're family," Stefan replied quickly.

"So your a vampire?" Bonnie growled.

"Yes, have been for a while," Bella said as she shuffled herself into the booth beside Damon.

"We really don't need more vampires here," Bonnie grumbled as she glared at Bella across the table.

"Shut it Bonnie," Matt grumbled as he smiled politely, "So how are you three related?".

"Very closely," Bella spluttered out, unsure if her Dad wanted the secret out.

"Sister? Cousin? Descendant? Aunt?" They all shouted out incorrect answers.

"Actually Bells happens to be my niece," Stefan said as he patted Bella on her shoulder.

"Oh, did you have another sibling? Unless…holy fuck, she's Damon's daughter isn't she?" Jeremy muttered out, almost incoherent.

"How…what…hah?" Caroline spluttered out as she spat her drink over Tyler opposite her.

"Do I really need to explain this. When two people of opposite genders get together the man enters his…" Damon began.

"Shut it." Bonnie screamed as she interrupted while Caroline held her hands over her ears and was repeating "La la la," over as loud as possible without drawing to much attention.

"Yip, I'm his daughter. It's a tough life," Bella sighed dramatically.

"I imagine it would be," Caroline said very seriously.

"He's not as bad as he comes across you know. He does care, he's had a tough life." Bella explained as she stood from the booth.

"Where are you going?" Her father ask as he softly grabbed her wrist.

"To grab me some alcohol," Bella laughed, craving a scotch.

"No." Damon growled.

"Really Dad? I'm 148 years old and lived with you most my life. If you are naive enough to think I haven't had any alcohol then I think you've lost some brains of yours," Bella laughed as she headed to the bar. "I'll grab you one too," She laughed, as Damon nodded his head in defeat.

-If All Else Fails, Smirk. -

Jasper was lying on the bed, his worn cowboy boots on. The Cullen's were in a remote area of Alaska and it was below freezing out. It had been a tough week. Packing up overnight to meet his brothers childish needs. Edward was always the favourite, the first family member. Emmet wasn't much different, but Jasper never felt like he really belonged. Alice fit in like she had been there the whole time but he was on the outside, never really trusted. The past 60 years he tried to earn their love, but he couldn't. In this past week alone he was unexplainably angry with the Cullen's as a whole, Alice included. He always knew Alice wasn't his true mate. It wasn't really hard to figure out, they never had what Rosalie and Emmet or Esme and Carlisle had. They both knew that, but they were lonely so a companion at the time wasn't a bad idea. None of the Cullen's realised it, even Eddie with his mind reading. They had a 60 year deal and it stopped in three days. Jasper knew what he wanted to do, just leave. He always had this feeling like he was forgetting something so he planned to head to Texas and investigate his past as well as visit Peter and Charlotte. He knew Alice knew their relationship was ending. It was inevitable she stayed with the Cullen's which in turn will lead her to her real mate, as her vision claims it will. He and Alice planned to tell the Cullen's tomorrow evening before he left what was really going on. So then he could start new and find happiness in his never ending life, hopefully. But for the next day Jasper will act like he is the happiest man in the world, and he and Alice will fool everyone, as they have for sixty years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I give you permission to hurt me, I suck at reviewing. I'm going to blame it being my last year at highschool…I'm a little depressed we haven't gone all Highschool Musical and broke out in song yet…oh well. So here we go…as always I don't own anything…but this laptop that I'm typing on. Well actually my school owns it…and I rent it. My life is a lie. Anyway let's continue, shall we?**

The sun bore down on the town, leaving the already sunburnt ground dry and brown. Jasper sat on the timber porch avoiding the hot Texas sun. He looked out upon the rolling hills and smiled, he felt at home. He was at his childhood home, which was rickety but still standing. No one lived here, and the thriving 1880's town had now disappeared. He hadn't brought himself to go inside yet, scared of what he would find. The wind rustled the trees as Jasper leaned on the porch swing. He was trying to be brave, but he was so unsure. _What if he found something he didn't like? What if he found nothing? What if…? _He knew he was just nervous and trying to delay himself. He finally brought himself to stand up when he phone buzzed in his jean pocket.

**Get up dipshit, this is what you need. The house is still in the Whitlock name so you can't have the 'trespassing excuse'. You're saviour, Peter**.

Jasper laughed at his idiot of a friend. Peter was one of those people that you loved to hate, but can't help to love. His big ego got bigger with his know-it-all gift, and he got more annoying. But he did owe Peter his sanity, amongst other things.

Jasper made his way to the house and slowly opened the unlocked front door. It creaked open and he peered inside. Furniture was covered in dust and photos still hanged on the timber walls. He made his way into the front room and took a look around. The brown sofa was ripped and dusty; the table looked handmade and sturdy. He examined the photos on the wall, trying to see any familiarities. An elderly blonde woman smiled back from one of the photos, looking eerily familiar. He pondered this for a while before he pictured a child version of the lady running around in the backyard with him. She was his sister, a sister he forgot about. Elizabeth Margaret Anne Whitlock, his younger sister. He was so ashamed of himself forgetting her, and it worried him to think of what else he forgot from his human life. Venom pooled in his eyes as he took his eyes off the photo, happy his sister lived a full life. After examining the rest of the photos and seeing no one else he could remember he walked over to the oak cabinet pushed up against the wall. A layer of dust thicker than cardboard graced its dark wood surface. He opened the cupboard to find tatty photo albums and boxes that looked promising. He pulled out the cabinets contents and laid it on the floor as he sat down. He first examined a dusty worn brown photo album. He looked through the photos and saw they were more recent then his human life. He quickly flicked through, seeing some of Elizabeth. As he flicked past a photo of her beaming with a newborn baby in his arms a photo fell out onto his lap. He turned it over to see him, not even 10 years old; staring back at him in black and white. He was sitting cross legged on the ground under a pine tree. Beside him was his sister, who looked tiny in her oversized dress, a big smile on her face. In that moment Jasper knew he would cry if he could. Little memories of his sister came rushing back. Odd things like playing tag or doing the dishes together. None of great importance, but things that made him smile. He tucked the photo into his shirt pocket and closed the album and put it back on the shelf. He next grabbed an old wooden box and opened its stiff lid. Inside laid a pile of letters, written in ink. He looked at the date of the letter on the top of the pile, it read 1876. It was addressed to one Rebecca Whitlock, his mother. In fact all of them were. He read threw them all, most were from her sister Ruth and talked about meaningless things. Some of his mother's replies mentioned him and his sister and he smiled at his mother view of her children. One letter caught his eye. It was written in different handwriting to the rest, and it was in the open envelope. He gasped as he saw the author was in fact him. It read:

_18-07-1881_

_Dear Mother;_

_I sorry for the amount of time that has passed since our last correspondence. I have settled comfortably in Mystic Falls and I am fascinated by its beautiful landscape. I have managed to buy a small house on the outskirt of town, and although it's not in great condition it should suit me fine. I have also found a job working as a blacksmith apprentice in town. I hope to also work as a farm hand at the Gilbert Estate, If I have convinced them of my ability. Dearest mother how have you been? Is Elizabeth well? What about father? I hope everything is good in Texas and you are doing fine without me. _

_Mother I have some news, I have met a girl. I have fallen in love with her. Her name is Isabella Salvatore and she lives with her brother. She is the most beautiful creature I've ever met and she quickly became my best friend. We have been courting and I recently asked her for her hand in marriage, which she agreed to. I know it sound brash, and I'm sorry to shock you with this news, but I didn't have time to wait. Unfortunately I have been drafted into the war; I received my letter last week. It's not the best of news but I have to do what's right for the South so I will willingly go to fight. I've been called in to service on the 29__th__ of this month so Isabella and I are to be married Sunday next. It will be a small ceremony, and I wish you could be here; although I know it's not possible. Enclosed is a picture of my Isabella and I, please cherish it. _

_Mother I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I hope you and father give us our blessing. The next time I will talk to you will be from the army barracks, hope all is well. I love you._

_Yours sincerely, your loving son_

_Jasper Thomas William Whitlock_

Jasper was shocked; he had a wife before Alice. He couldn't believe he forgot her. He looked inside the envelope and pulled out a torn black and white photo. He gasped as he saw himself as a human, arms holding Isabella. But this Isabella was exactly like Edwards Isabella, and he was shocked. His memories of Isabella Salvatore rushed back to him, and he realised how much he loved her. How she was his best friend. He was unsure whether Isabella Swan was in fact his Isabella, but he knew he had to find out. He pocketed the photo and letter as he put everything else back in the cabinet. He rushed outside and headed to the only place he could think of, Mystic Falls. Stopping only once when his phone buzzed in his pocket; he had another text reading:

**I told you it was worth it wanker. Did I mention you owe me, again? Mans gift to women, Peter.**

_-If all else fails smirk-_

_**And done. Again I apologise for slacking off…procrastination is a hobby of mine. I hope you like it, pretty proud of this chapter…especially the letter. Happy to say this took me only an hour and a half to write, once I started I couldn't stop. Why can't that happen with my assignments? So I apologise for grammar and spelling mistakes, it's not my strong suit.**_

_**Okay guys I'm going to clarify a few things because I've confused myself a bit so I have no idea how confused you guy's would be:**_

_Bella and Jasper met in 1880…Bella was 16, Jasper 17. Yes Jasper's birth year is manipulated to fit with Bella's. So Jasper would have been born in 1863._

_Bella was born in Mystic Falls but left straight after her birth and only came back when she was 15 WITH Damon. _

_Jasper left Texas and his family in search for a better life so he could support his family back home._

_Bella and Jasper knew each other for just under a year before the got married in late July 1881. _

_Jasper was born on the 23-10-1863 while Bella was born on the 14-08-1864. _

_**So hopefully that clarifies everything. If you have any questions fell free to ask as always. Obviously you're welcome to review…suggestions, comments & ideas are all welcome. My reviewers are awesome, and I really appreciate the support. Till next time my lovelies xoxo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**So it has been pointed out to me that the Civil War is over by the time I make Jasper go to the war. I want you guys to understand that this FanFic is in no way historically correct. Therefore the Civil War happened over the early 1870's in this story, and Damon did not take part before he was turned. Hopefully that clears everything up x**

Bella had managed to get through a week at high school, however much she detested it. Mystic Falls was exactly the same as any modern day public school. It has the cliques, the cafeteria and the array of teachers ready to torture you. Of course, much to Bella's surprise, she was shot straight to the top of the food chain. As soon as she was seen getting out of the car with Queen Bee Elena and Superstar Stefan she was royalty. Of course there was the rumour that she had a thing for Stefan, but the rouse that she was his cousin quickly settled that up. But then the questions about her dad's availability were defiantly beginning to piss her off. But thankfully the week was over and she could sleep in.

So when Bella woke up at 11am on a Saturday morning she was in a lot better mood. The sun was shining and she didn't have to spend all day with Bonnie glaring at her. She slowly got out of bed and headed down stairs, tempted by the pancake smell wafting down the hall. Elena was in the kitchen cooking pancakes in nothing but Stefan's football jersey. Holding back a laugh she greeted Elena and stole a chocolate chip pancake.

"Would you like to go shopping today, Bells?" Elena asked smiling.

"Sounds good, as long as we go somewhere with a McDonalds. I've been craving a Big Mac, thank god vampires can't put on wait."

"Sure thing, the shopping centre has one. Leave in forty five minutes?" Elena asked and Bella nodded, heading back upstairs to get ready.

Not too long later Bella was driving her father's mustang, which she may or may not have borrowed without asking, and were heading to the shops.

- If all else fails, SMIRK. -

Jasper slowed down as he reached the first house of the leafy town. The Virginian sun was shining as he hoped from shadow to shadow, avoiding the bright rays. The familiarity hit him as he passed old Victorian House standing proud. Memories of carriages parked in front of the houses hit him as he continued walking. He walked pass the towering oak tree's as he made it to the main road. It surprised him how similar it was to over 130 years ago. There were cars now, and different shops but most of the buildings were still standing.

Jasper wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to find here. He had a gut instinct that told him to come, and for the first time since meeting Alice he actually followed it. He headed towards the other side of Mystic Falls, something inside calling him. He stopped walking in front of a white cottage. Ivory ran up the wooden walls, pink flowers emerging from the vines. It didn't take him long to realise that this was his house, where he and his Isabella spent a lot of time. He could just see the house behind his peaking over the green trees. He knew that as the Salvatore house, Isabella's house. He tried to resist the urge to go there, break in. He knew someone else would be living there, but he felt like he had to see. Maybe just for closure. He walked up the gravel driveway of the Salvatore mansion, a blue sedan parked outside the house. Jasper listened and could hear two male voices talking within.

IAEFS

"She took my bloody car Damon, I needed it." Damon growled to Stefan as he drank his warmed blood.

"Yeah, we'll she took my girlfriend. So stop complaining," Brooding Stefan muttered. He had been looking forward to spending a day with Elena, but Bella seemed to be important.

"You're such as sook. So help me if she even gets one scratch on that car I'll ground her for a year." Damon growled.

"As if big brother. She's got you wrapped around her finger, she would do that puppy dog face and suddenly your doing her laundry for a month."

"That happened once. ONCE. I could ground her if I wanted to," Damon growled.

"Very unlikely, you'd be luckier to see a unicorn than ground her." Stefan laughed.

"If vampires a real. Unicorns could be too," Damon laughed.

If. All. Else. Fails. Smirk

Jasper wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Risk sneaking into someone's house at super speed to follow his gut or go back to Texas. He was about to turn around when the front door opened.

"Shit Jasper, is that you?" A voice muttered as he looked up to see someone vaguely familiar. His name was on the tip of his tongue.

"Stefan? You're here?," Jasper muttered, confusion on his face as well as from Stefan's emotions.

"I can say the same about you. What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Jasper murmured embarrassingly.

"Did you want to come?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"I warn you, Damon won't be too pleased to see you," Stefan awkwardly admitted.

"Damon's here as well? I'm screwed," Jasper laughed nervously, about to see his father-in-law that he only just remembered he had.


End file.
